User talk:Charitwo/2008
Archives /Archive 1 spam?? My wiki isn't spam!! It's my game records. All my links in pages are pictures. Should i upload these pictures to the wikia gallery? Does it mean can't use outta links? or otherwise?? Plz tell me how to do? Mobile18 03:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :If it's not spam, it still doesn't belong here. What game records? I suppose it could go on a subpage of the relevant wiki associated with your game, but this Wikia is for the coordination of all Wikia wikis, not your personal hosting of pages. -- 03:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey Charitwo, thanks for your recent support in my RfA, I hope to continue improving central Wikia, and will use my new +sysop accordingly. Pinky Talk 23:11, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Smash Wiki Sysop Nominations I put up what I think is a possible solution to the sysop nomination situation. Randall thinks that we should just end the whole thing. I think it would be good to get all the active sysops in before we make a final decision. If you could take a look at the sysop nomination talk page and give your opinion, that would be great. Clarinet Hawk (talk · ) 03:12, 27 June 2008 (UTC) from WoWWiki, good work Hiya, Charitwo. As you well know, there are a lot of Incorrect Categories over at WoWWiki, but - as you equally well know - they've been melting away quickly this week with your efforts. Thanks a bunch! You have an ally in me. See you around. --JIM the Inventor 05:38, 29 June 2008 (UTC) hi this is fadalisdestroyer666 here so you mean i should ask someone who is also a bureaucat or whatever if i wish to become a syssop thanks for your help fadalisdestroyer 19:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Block 4180 I have been blocked from the pokemon wikia and I don't know why, it says a user named Boss Giovanni was vandalizing or something from my IP. I have no idea how this is possible, since nobody shares my PC and I never edited that wikia that I remember. Can you clear this up for me?- Gargomon251 19:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I will look into this and get back with you. -- 19:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Charitwo, I think this may be a reoccurring problem - if you can get more details, that would be great. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 14:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::This could be because you blocked my sockpuppet, Boss Giovanni, and that this person shared an IP. I am not Gargomon251, so I don't know what's going on. Reptilia 14:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Transclusions Hi Charitwo, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. Is it possible to subst something from central wikia from another wikia? Whenever I try, it says something like "Template fetch failed. Sorry.". Thanks for your time!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it will let you subst, but I do think you can do regular ol' transclusion. This is mainly just for cross-wiki user templates, if you do more than that, it could slow things down. Like I put mine as and that makes Template:User:Charitwo appear on wikis I visit. -- 22:18, 11 July 2008 (UTC) God of War Wiki Advertisement Dear Charitwo, I am Enyalius, the main Administrator on the God of War Wiki. Since adopting the site on June 26 and being made an Admin. by Angela, I have taken part in the creation on over 200 articles and 7 new Templates. I have also personally re-done the Main page. However, I can't attract new users. Could you help me by showing me some good methods/tricks? Please respond on my talk page on either Wikia Gaming or on the God of War Wiki. Thanks, Administrator Enyalius 13:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Replied on w:c:godofwar:User_talk:Enyalius. -- 18:03, 14 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Wiki Advertisement Hey that read already helped me. Thanks a lot for the help Charitwo. Administrator Enyalius 18:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Email Hi Charitwo. I sent you an email a few days ago, but did not get a reply. Did you get it, and haven't had time to reply, or did I send it to the wrong email address (I used )? Thanks for your time :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Eulalia. I've replied to your e-mail, apologies for taking so long to get to it. -- 02:28, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship and bureaucratship Hey there, I noticed you were an active staff member at the moment. I came here to ask if I could become an administrator and bureaucrat permissions on The Baseball Wikia. For more information, please see here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Thanks, RyanCross 03:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Ryan. I am not a staff member, but if you're seeking to adopt the baseball wikia, you would normally ask one of the members of the Community Team and they will be better able to assist you. However, I see other active editors there, so before you do ask, I would recommend getting together with the other editors of that wiki, I see a few there over the past several weeks, you should make a decision with each other on who should get which flag. If you have any other questions, please ask. -- 03:09, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, sorry, for some reason, I thought you were a staff member. Anyway, thanks for the advice. I'll see what I can do. Best, RyanCross 03:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Unblock unblock me :You blanked the same page twice. I think you can wait out your 3 day block. --01:43, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::please unblock me i did what i did because someone deleted my ganon page :::Two wrongs don't make a right. And he didn't delete it, he redirected it to a more appropriate page. You can also sign your talk page comments with ~~~~ -- 01:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ...alright im sorry happy now? :...and what about my toon sheik? :oh yeah im called Lbb ::It was redirected to an existing and more appropriate page. -- 01:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::HEY!! WHERE ARE YOU!! :::oops you just responded, sorry. where have they gone? ::::There are thousands of wikia wikis, I cannot be everywhere at once. I have answered you above. Please be patient. Look at the histories for those pages, it will tell you where they were redirected. -- 01:56, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::if you know they have been redirected, where are they. :::::im sorry i have to get calm ::::::To here and here. This issue is done as far as I'm concerned, please stop spamming my talk page. -- 01:59, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::now is it possible for you to unblock me? ::::::::No, wait out your block, please. Stop spamming my talk page. -- 02:02, 17 August 2008 (UTC) fine Ill stop spamming you but to let you know the toon zelda page is gone to let you know this is my first time talking to someone on the internet, goodbye